


Lazy Sunday

by Spellfire01



Series: Sweater Weather [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Teeth-rottingly sweet, Trans Male Character, Trans!Chris, being huge dorks in general, but josh is happy so its all ok, cuddle piles, cuddle piles in underwear, i love this headcanon so much, josh still has his almost-wendigo scars, pancake faces and waffles, probably OOC but w/e, sam is a mother bear, so much fluff holy moly, this is ridiculously sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sundays were probably one of Sam’s favourite days; The mornings were spent laying in bed with her and her partners stripped to their underwear followed by a large breakfast and a lazy day in front of the TV wearing the comfiest clothing they owned or ‘borrowed’ from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copious amounts of fluff. That is all.

Lazy Sundays were probably one of Sam’s favourite days; The mornings were spent laying in bed with her and her partners stripped to their underwear followed by a large breakfast and a lazy day in front of the TV wearing the comfiest clothing they owned or ‘borrowed’ from each other.

Living together in Josh’s and Chris’ shared apartment for the weekend under the guise of them living a few hours away due to College seemed to work for all of them, Ashley especially. Ash’s parents weren’t as understanding as Sam’s and the boys’. They knew about Sam and her but she had insisted that they would think she was just being greedy with having more than one partner, so it was safest for the quad if Ash’s parents were kept in the dark about their relationship.

Laying there with Ashley, her head rested against Sam's shoulder, they didn’t need to worry about anything, safe in their personal bubble for two days.

Josh shifted his head against Sam’s lap, getting more comfortable by laying his bare legs over Chris’ soft stomach. He ignored Chris’ light-hearted teasing about how he couldn’t stay still.

“You love me really”, was the only reply Chris had earned, Josh smirked and shifted his legs again just to prove the point of how much he didn’t care.

Chris sighed exaggeratedly and pulled his lips into a forceful frown “Maybe but if you loved me you wouldn’t hurt my heart this way.” He said jokingly and let go of Ashley’s hand to rest his over the material of his binder in mock hurt. “Seriously though bro if you keep moving I’m gonna have to push you off the bed, this is a wiggle-free zone.”

“Only on some days.”

“I’m not going to ask but that sounds vaguely dirty.” Ashley chimed in, an amused smile spreading across her face.

Chris wiggled his eyebrows at her, a goofy smile replacing his frown, making her giggle. Sam loved her giggle, it reminded her of wind chimes. She wished she could make her laugh more often.

Sam felt her affectionate smile widen at their antics, stroking her thumb over Ashley’s hand and twining their fingers together. “Half the things Josh says are dirty”. She confirmed, her other hand letting go of Josh’s in favour of running her fingers through his thick, dark hair instead.

Josh hummed softly, releasing Chris’ other hand to stretch out, his arms moving to rest above his head, back arching slightly. “Maybe.” He managed around a yawn.

“ _Maybe_ ” Chris repeated in a poor impression of Josh’s voice, making him and the girls chuckle. “Ugh, I’m hungry.” He added after a few moments, yawning himself.

“You’re always hungry.” Sam said, sitting up, the white sheets bunching up beneath them all. She looked over at the clock on one of the bedside tables.

“What’s the time?” Asked Ashley, looking up at her.

“Ten.” Sam replied. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll make breakfast. Hmmm…Pancakes and waffles it is.”

“Fuck yes.” Josh muttered, followed by a “Mmmhm” from Ashley.

Chris quickly pushed his glasses up his nose, his face seeming to light up as he looked at Sam. “Holy cow I love you.”

Sam grinned at him, blushing slightly and reaching over Ashley to peck Chris lightly on the lips. “Sap.”

“I can be sappy too.” Ash said, shifting her legs out from under Chris’ head and leaning up for a kiss. Sam shook her head in amusement and leaned down to kiss her too, brushing a lock of long, brown hair behind her ear.

“Gaaaaay.” Josh called, cupping his hands around his mouth and shattering any moment they could of had, sending them all into a round of giggles that left Chris wheezing and clutching his stomach. “Do I get a kiss too?” Josh asked hopefully.

Sam, still laughing, bent down to brush her lips against the scar that ran from the corner of his mouth and ended near his ear, then his lips. “You get all the kisses.” She breathed, kissing him sweetly. She pulled away after a few moments, her blush darkening, grinning widely.

Josh sighed happily, looking into her eyes before smirking over at the others. “Looks like Sam gets all the bitches.”

Sam buried her face into the crook of his neck to muffle another round of laughter, pressing more soft kisses to his olive skin.

“What about _The Badass?_ ” Chris asked, turning to Ashley.

“Maybe later. I think my stomach is going to flip on itself if I don’t eat soon.” Ashley said. She crawled over to him, spooning his side and twining their legs together, kissing his cheek and shoulder instead.

Sam took that as her cue and pulled away from Josh’s neck, looking around the bedroom for a shirt. While she was glad that boys had cleaned up for once there wasn't much to choose from. “Fine, I’ll be in the kitchen. Don’t have too much fun without me, ok?” She announced, climbing over Josh and sliding off the bed to pick up Ashley’s discarded sweater. Unlike when Ash wore her clothes, it only reached down her hips when she tugged it over herself, not that anyone was complaining.

She made her way over to the door and looked over to her dorks to see them huddled together, Josh cuddled up to Chris’ other side. She rolled her eyes at the other blonde when he replied “I’m not promising anything”.

“No pancakes for you then.” She said, slipping out of the doorway and closing it, shutting out the groan and muffled sniggers behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more fluff, now with added pancake faces and waffles.

Ashley snuck quietly downstairs and into the kitchen, finding Sam hovering over the stove with pancake mix in a jug next to her, a couple of the treats already stacked on a plate. She smiled coyly to herself and creeped towards her until she was close enough to wind her arms around her lover's waist. 

Sam made a soft sound in surprise, glancing over her shoulder. "Hey Ash, I didn't hear you come in." She said, letting go of the pan. She smiled at the sight of Ashley in one of her sweaters almost hiding Ash's shorts underneath from view by how big it was on her.

"That was kind of the point." Ashley said lightly, propping her head on her shoulder, her smile growing when she felt Sam rest her cheek against her head in turn.

"Where are the boys? I thought Chris would've been down before you and Josh." Sam questioned, pulling away for a second to flip the pancake before settling again.

"They started making out and I didn't want to leave you out on the fun." She answered simply, closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to her sweater-clad shoulder, her fingers sneaking under the wool a small way to warm her hands against her stomach. She loved the sight of Sam in her clothes, it made everything feel more intimate even if she was just standing there watching her girlfriend make breakfast for them.

"The boys live together, I thought they had more than enough time on their hands to make out." Sam pointed out, amusement evident in her tone.

"So do we." Ash reminded her, watching as Sam added another pancake to the pile.

"You have a point I guess." Sam reasoned, adding more mix to the pan and checking on the waffles.

As if on cue, two sets of footsteps sounded from the stairs, easily distinguishable from each other. Chris practically bounded into the room, followed shortly by a flustered Josh.

Ashley turned to look at them, raising her eyebrows at them with a small smirk at Chris' messier-than-before hair and the new mark on Josh's neck, the shirt he had borrowed from Chris nearly slipping down his shoulder.

"Had fun?" Asked Sam, looking behind her knowingly.

"You could say that." Chris chuckled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly while Josh blushed but smirked anyway, grabbing Chris' hand and leading him over to them both. "Oh my god that smells amazing." Chris said, eyeing the pancakes and stuffing his free hand in a pocket of Josh's hoodie he had borrowed, a couple of his own shirts peaking out from under it. "My compliments to the chef."

"Thanks but that isn't going to make me make them any quicker." Sam said, smiling and feeling flattered from his words all the same.

Ashley stepped away from Sam to let her concentrate - it wasn't the first time she had gotten half-cooked pancake mix everywhere when she'd been distracted - when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Ashley squeaked in alarm, earning her a chuckle from above her. She squirmed in their hold and turned around to see Chris looming over her.

"Hey." He said with a genuine smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners behind his glasses.

"Hey." Ashley replied with her own shy one, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. She idly felt that he wasn't wearing his binder for once, and while that explained his extra shirts she knew he had been wearing it since they woke up this morning. She silently thanked Josh for looking out for him, even if Chris had probably been reluctant to take it off.

She stood on her tiptoes to try and peck him but he moved away, dropping his arms to fish something out of the pocket of his borrowed hoodie. "Found this." He said, pulling her beanie over her head and covering her eyes with it.

Somewhere to her right she heard the radio start to play a song she partially recognised before she was suddenly scooped up with another sharp squeak, being hoisted over a shoulder with an arm wrapped around her middle and another around the back of her thighs. She lifted up her beanie, holding it in place with her hand as she was spun with more than a little effort to the music, her shock turning into uncontrollable giggles. A few gasped "Let me down!"s later, Chris lowered her and she found herself in another pair of arms trying to steady her.

She rested her hands on Josh's chest, feeling his laughter as her own breathless giggles died down. "You ok there?" He asked, his arms dropping to circle her waist.

She was about to answer when Sam interrupted their light-hearted shenanigans, looking over to see the pile of food had grown.

"Ok, calm down guys, breakfast's almost ready. I don't want you throwing all my hard work up." Sam said.

"Noted." Josh answered for them, resting his chin atop of Ashley's beanie after she'd tucked her head under his.

"Chris can you get the drinks?" Sam told more than asked.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Chris, walking over to a couple of cupboards and taking a few glasses out.

Ashley felt herself smiling wider at Chris' obnoxious, off-key singing to the radio as he did so, humming parts of the song he didn't know.

Once the drinks and table had been set and the food made, the four of them sat down to eat finally. Several pancake face making contests and washed dishes later, they all settled down on the sofa to watch a couple of Impractical Jokers episodes. Most of the watching included running commentary discussed by Josh and Chris, who jested about how they were going to beat the pranks in question using each other one day, encouraged by the girls' equally unimpressed and amused remarks.

Ashley loved Lazy Sundays, she found herself counting the hours until her and Sam had to leave again for the week. She was going to miss her dorks but there was always going to be another weekend to look forward to. Besides, she had Sam to spend her days and nights with. She just wished they could all live together like this for more than two days at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I cut this kinda short but I'm really tired and I ran out of ideas. I'll probably still keep churning out these shortish one shots for these dorks though, no worries there.
> 
> As always, comments (especially) and kudos always make my day and motivate me to write more but aren't mandatory.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
